Actions Speak Louder Than His Words - Mori & Haruhi
by ShipWreckedDreams
Summary: When the Host Club gets word that Haruhi Fujioka is being stalked by a mysterious person, they decide to grant her a bodyguard. Who just so happens to be Mori. Haruhi and Mori slowly form an inseparable bond and Haruhi learns more about him than she had ever bargained for. In more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1 - A Bodyguard Proposal

**Chapter 1 - A Bodyguard Proposal**

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka hurried through the school gates of Ouran, her black shoes tapping against the cobblestone path. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom this spring, and a few of them fluttered from their branches, flying with the breeze, and scattering across the freshly cut grass.

On any other day, she was running from the library to the host club in fear that she'd be late and Kyoya would raise her debt yet again. Today was different though. Today she was running from something else entirely.

She was sure she was being followed, and as she slipped into the school she felt an ounce better. There was no way her stalker would follow her inside the school.

As her eyes glanced behind her and all around the hallways though, she realized that classes must have just let out and students were ambling about the corridors. Whoever was following her could easily be mingling in the crowd and her worry grew.

She swallowed her fear and pretended to be fine, trying to find peace and calm her beating heart that felt as if it would beat straight out of her chest.

She made her way upstairs, towards the corridor where the not so abandoned Music Room #3 sat. She knew better than to think it was empty.

Reaching out her hand, she yanked the heavy door open and found all of the men from the Host Club poised and ready, their hands outstretched eagerly beckoning whoever it was inside. "Welcome," they all said with smiles painted on their faces. A few rose petals came from practically nowhere, blowing into her face.

When they saw it was just Haruhi, they broke free of their pose and wandered away from the door. "Yet again, another waste of a perfectly good greeting," Hikaru muttered under his breath.

"Don't forget the rose petals, a waste of the rose petals," Kaoru added.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the twins and came face to face with a smirking Kyoya and an overreactive Tamaki.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "You know Haruhi, if you keep this tardy habit up, I'll have to add a few couple thousand more yen to your debt."

Haruhi felt her stomach lurch at the thought of her ever rising debt, but before she could reply and explain that someone was following her, Tamaki started his usual worrisome and attentive fatherly role.

"Haruhi you can't worry Daddy like that! If something happened to you I wouldn't be able to bare it!" he exclaimed grabbing a hold of her shoulders.

"For the millionth time, you're not my father!" She said, trying to get it through his dense brain.

"No, but I'm _like_ your father. You even said it once. Don't lie to Daddy."

Haruhi sighed deeply and muttered, "You're an idiot Tamaki."

In a blink of an eye, Tamaki was in his corner, crouched in the darkness whining quietly to himself. Haruhi wanted to feel bad, but she had more important problems at hand.

Just then Mori and Honey-sempai appeared, Usa-chan in tow. Honey climbed down from Mori's shoulders and proclaimed happily, "HARU-CHAN!"

She offered him a small smile and he asked, "Do you want to go eat some cake with me and Bun Bun?" He looked up at her expectantly.

She sighed and gave a look to Mori whose face never wavered into a different expression except from serious. Then turning back to look at Honey she replied, "I can't right now," then she paused and turned to the rest of the guys, excluding Tamaki since he was still in his corner.

"I have a problem," she wasn't used to asking for help, so she even had the attention of the Hitachiin brothers.

Taking a deep breath she muttered, "I think someone's following me."

Tamaki was out of his corner in less than a second and standing at attention with the rest of the guys who seemed shell shocked. All except for Kyoya of course.

"Hmm, and your proof that someone is stalking you?" Kyoya asked, narrowing his eyes at Haruhi.

Haruhi took a seat on one of the many couches as she thought of the past days events.

"Well it all started early yesterday morning I guess when I was heading to the library-" She was interrupted by Hikaru.

"Wait, you go to the library even on a Sunday?" He asked perplexed.

Tamaki began to shout at Hikaru,"Stop interrupting Haruhi. She's in trouble and all you can do is comment about her library habits?"

Hikaru crossed his arms across his chest, "Sorry, Jeesh I was just asking a question. . ."

Haruhi ignored them and continued, "Anyways, like I said I was heading for the library when I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't think it was anything out of the ordinary because well a lot of people walk the streets and go to the library."

"Then I accidentally dropped some papers that were in my hands onto the sidewalk, and when I stopped to pick them up. . .the footsteps stopped as well. So I turned around to see who it was, and there was no one there. Then I continued walking again and the footsteps started up again. So I tested my theory and everytime I stopped to 'check my watch' or 'shift my books' the footsteps would stop too. That's when I knew someone was following me." Haruhi paused for a few seconds to take a sip of tea that Tamaki had handed to her.

Kyoya seemed deep in thought and asked, "Is that all the proof you have?"

"Well no, there's more," she set down her tea cup and continued with her next piece of evidence. "After I got home from the library I found a note underneath my apartment door."

"Haru-chan! What did it say?" Honey asked, clearly invested in Haruhi's every word.

"It said, 'I Love You Haruhi I'm Always Watching.' I thought it was just a prank and whoever had followed me that day would stop. That it was just to scare me a little and they would be bored of it the next day, but then this morning the footsteps behind me happened again and now I'm positive I have a stalker." She finished reaching for her tea again.

"Interesting, sounds like you do have a possible hardcore fan stalker on your hands," Kyoya offered, tapping his chin.

"Well we have to do something," Hikaru started.

"We should get someone to watch over Haruhi," Kaoru piped up after Hikaru like usual.

Honey threw his hands in the air and shouted, "Like a bodyguard! Haru-chan needs someone to protect her!"

Tamaki raised his one arm in the air defiantly, "I agree Honey-sempai. Haruhi needs someone to watch over her."

"Guys, that isn't really necessary," Haruhi mumbled, not too interested in the idea of a bodyguard.

"Oh no you don't have a choice in the matter. You have laid your problems down in front of us and we're not going to stop helping you until your stalker is gone. So I propose a bodyguard." Tamaki said, his eyes filled with that determined look yet again.

"Who? Who would be Haruhi's bodyguard?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki's eyes shifted to Mori who stood towards the back. He had still been listening, but he hadn't said a word just like per usual.

"Mori. Mori-sempai will be Haruhi's bodyguard until her stalker is gone. This decision is final!" Tamaki finalized.

And just like that. . ._everything_ changed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lipstick Threats

**Chapter 2 - Lipstick Threats  
**

* * *

Haruhi didn't quite know how to react to Tamaki's statement. Mori-sempai? Mori as _her _bodyguard? Sure he was on the Kendo team, could give the impression that he was tall and menacing, but of all the Host Club members, he was the one she knew the least about.

The only thing she knew from the quick glances she stole at him was that he was invested in caring for Honey and would protect him without a doubt. Maybe that's why Tamaki thought he'd be a good bodyguard for herself.

There was one huge factor that everyone seemed to be missing though and of course Honey was the one to point it out. "If Takashi takes care of Haruhi. . .then whose going to watch me?" His eyes looked up at Mori and then the others in question.

Haruhi had to admit, it was a good question. Mori couldn't just leave Honey so easily, he watched after him day and night practically.

"Hmmm," Tamaki pondered, not amused that his idea had a flaw,"Well Honey I guess you'll just have to stay by Mori's side the whole time as well. That way she'll have two bodyguards. Even better!" He exclaimed, dramatically throwing his arms in the air.

Honey stood up, and jumped onto Mori's back excitedly. "Yay! Haru-chan, did you hear that? We'll both get to be your bodyguards. We'll protect you!" Honey happily cheered in triumph.

"Milord, how's it going to work?" Hikaru asked, directing his question towards Tamaki.

Kaoru rested his arm on Hikaru's shoulder casually, "Yeah, how is Mori going to protect her 24/7?"

It was Tamaki's turn to tap his chin in thought, but Kyoya already had an answer. "Mori-sempai will order a car to drive her to school, he will walk her to her classes, follow her anywhere she needs to be, and then drop her off at her house. She'll be fine once she's in her own home. Simple."

Haruhi felt insignificant suddenly. Everyone was planning, but neither Mori or herself had gotten a say at all in the whole situation.

"Guys have any of you even asked how Mori feels about this?" Haruhi asked, looking to Mori whose dark eyes glinted in the light. His eyes seemed so mesmerizing and she had to look away before he realized she was staring.

Everyone turned to Mori as Tamaki asked, "Well Mori, do you mind being the protector of my daughter?"

Haruhi sighed heavily at the use of the word daughter, but ignored it since she knew it would do no good to reprimand him.

Mori did the faintest shrug that was hardly noticeable unless you were looking closely and answered, "I don't mind."

Honey clapped his hands together, "Of course Takashi doesn't mind. He would do anything to protect someone that he cares about, and everyone here cares about Haru-chan."

"Well then it's settled, Mori will protect Haruhi, along with Honey who will accompany Mori," Kyoya stated. "Now the customers are about to arrive so everyone get in place and we will talk more about this later."

When the customers had finally arrived, Haruhi sat close to Mori and Honey who were charming the ladies just by Honey's cute ways. Honey was stuffing his face with piece after piece of strawberry cake, and everytime he was about to get another he would always offer some to Mori, even though Mori never accepted the offer.

Haruhi couldn't help but feel a smile form on her face as she watched the way they interacted with each other. Now that Haruhi was closer to Mori and could watch him more closely, she noticed there was a lot more to him than what people saw from afar.

He was handsome for starters, and was the tallest of the bunch, but he was in no way lanky. He had build on him from Kendo classes, and when he did smile, only at Honey of course, she could tell it was genuine. Then their were his eyes that were an enticing kohl black, that glittered in the sunshine. Overall he was way less scary, once she got a good hard look at him.

Mori turned away from Honey and incidentally looked straight into Haruhi's eyes. She immediately looked at the ground as if it was suddenly interesting. She turned towards her customers that were still gushing over how cute 'he' was, and she felt a small blush creep onto her face. Mori had caught her staring at him and she felt slightly embarrassed. Mostly because she was thinking of how attractive he was. . ._why? Why was she thinking that? _She tried to put it out of her thoughts and she turned back to the three girls sitting around her.

"Oh Haruhi, it's so cute when you blush like that," they cooed together, gushing over every small thing that she did.

"No," she paused looking into each of their eyes, "You ladies are cute when _you _blush like that."

Then automatically every one of their cheeks blushed a light pink. Haruhi smiled, knowing she was doing her job right and offered them all snacks that they graciously accepted.

Then it happened.

**_CRAAACCKKK!_**

Everyone watched as glass shattered all over the floor, shards landing everywhere dangerously close to hurting someone. Thankfully there had been nobody near the window when it broke.

But it didn't just break for no reason. Someone had thrown something through the window.

Haruhi walked carefully around the glass pieces and picked up what looked to be a baseball. The object that had been thrown through the Host Club's window.

The girls were all backed up against the wall, terrified that someone might break another window and the Host Club members were glued to their spot in shock.

Haruhi turned the ball around in the palm of her hand, as the others finally came out of their shock and came to surround her.

"What is it? Let Daddy see!" Tamaki shouted.

On the other side of the ball in a messy scrawl that looked like lipstick were the words :

**A Bodyguard Won't Save You**

Someone really was after Haruhi, and they wouldn't stop til they got what they wanted.

* * *

**A/N I hope everyone likes the story so far! I really appreciate honest reviews, they are what keeps me going to write more. Thanks :)  
-Krista**


	3. Chapter 3 - Safe And Not So Sound

**Chapter 3 - Safe And Not So Sound  
**

* * *

Tamaki snatched the baseball out of Haruhi's hand, reading the message over and over more dramatically each time than the last, as if rereading it would make the problem go away. Instead he just ended up smearing the bright red lipstick on the worn baseball to the point that the message disappeared.

"Who would do this to Haru-chan?" Honey asked slightly scared. "Haruhi is the nicest person in the Host Club, why would anyone go to such extremes?" He asked again but this time much louder.

Kyoya took the baseball out of Tamaki's shaking hand, and examined it closely, "I'm afraid I don't know who would do such a thing as throw a baseball in our window just to scare Haruhi. At the same time it must have been someone who was listening in on our conversation earlier, or how else would someone have known Haruhi had a bodyguard so soon." Kyoya was mostly mumbling to himself, but he had a valid point.

Hikaru piped up, "Also from the looks of it, Haruhi's stalker is a girl."

At the sound of the word 'girl' all of the Host Club members turned around remembering the ladies. They found all of the customers still cowering near a wall.

"Sorry for the scare ladies, I promise it won't happen again, but for now until this mess is taken care of I'll have to ask all of you to excuse yourselves. Our greatest apologies," Kyoya offered to each and every one of them.

They all nodded and a few of them cooed over Kyoya's words, and then a few moments later after they all filed out of the room, they were left alone again to contemplate over the suspect.

"Uhh, Tama-chan are you okay?" Honey asked directed towards Tamaki.

Tamaki was still shaking from when Kyoya had pulled the ball out of his hand and he seemed in a state of shock. He looked up though and answered, "We have to find who did this, I will have no more harm come to Haruhi!"

"It is getting a bit dangerous, we'll have to figure it out soon," Kaoru agreed.

Kyoya examined the ball once more over and then stated, "Mori could you get your driver to drive Haruhi home tonight. I know it's short notice, but with this amount of danger it seems whoever Haruhi's stalker is, she or he is in total love with her and will hurt others to get to her."

Mori nodded his head, "Of course," he said softly, pulling out his phone and leaving the room to make a call.

Haruhi couldn't help but find her eyes trailing after him. He was so kind to go out of his way to protect her, maybe he really did care about her like Honey had said earlier. She never would of thought he cared for anyone but Honey, but recently she was seeing a whole other side to Mori. . .and she had to admit she liked it. Of course, she'd never admit it aloud.

Mori came in a few seconds later announcing that everything was set up.

"Good, then I will see you all tomorrow. In the mean time I'll check the baseball for hand prints," Kyoya concluded, ending the Host Club meeting for the day.

Everyone but Haruhi headed for the doors and Kyoya added just for her ears to hear, "And if anything else strange happens make sure to inform me tomorrow," Kyoya said pushing his glasses back in to place again.

"Of course," Haruhi replied, hiding her fear deep inside her. She hoped nothing else would happen tonight, she didn't know if she could take it.

"Coming Haru-chan?" Honey called from on top of Mori's shoulders. Mori was standing at the door looking at her expectantly and she nodded her head.

"I'm coming."

* * *

The ride to her apartment was much different than her usual walking home. For one thing she was riding with Mori and Honey-sempai, something she had never done before. Second, she was in a Mercedes Benz and yet again. . .it something she had never done before.

She also didn't imagine the ride to be as silent as it was, excluding the sound of Honey eating yet another cake. Even in the car ride home he found time to eat and she wondered how he kept so small when he ate so much.

Every now and then she would steal a glance at Mori to see what he did during the ride, and the answer was. . .not much. He would occasionally grab a napkin and hand it to Honey when his cake began to cover his face, but other than that she found that he just looked out the window.

For some reason Haruhi felt this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach to get to know him better. She was dying to know what he thought about, how he felt, what he did in his free time. Mori was such a mystery and she couldn't stand not knowing what went on in his life.

She vowed that during the time that he was assigned as her bodyguard, she would learn more about him. Even if it was just his favorite color, well she would deal with that. She just wanted to know more about him, and that was that.

Finally the car came to a stop and she felt relief that the awkward ride to her apartment was over. She didn't know how much more cake munching and awkward silence she could have taken.

"Thanks for the ride Mo -" she began but watched as Mori opened his door as well and got out along with her.

"Stay in the car Mitsukuni, I'll be back," Mori said, and Honey happily just gave him a thumbs up and a muffled, "Okay," through all the cake in his mouth.

Haruhi made her way up the apartment stairs until she reached her own. "You didn't have to follow me to the door Mori," Haruhi mentioned, even though she did feel safer with him around.

"It's fine, it's my job," he said, his lips yet again a thin line of no emotion. She very rarely got to see his smile.

She pulled out her keys and opened the door, preparing to tell him everything was all well and good, but what she found on the other side of the door wasn't all well and good.

"Mori," she started, picking up the several pieces of paper cluttering the other side of the door. "Look at these."

She felt sick to her stomach knowing someone knew where she lived and was shoving papers under her door. Swallowing her fear was becoming harder and harder to do and she handed the papers to Mori with a shaky hand.

Written in all caps and in bright red lipstick were the word :

**I LOVE YOU, DO YOU LOVE ME?  
**  
Haruhi gulped as she watched Mori look them over. All of the pages said the same thing and there were at least a dozen of them.

"Are you okay with staying here alone tonight?" Mori asked, actually sounding concerned. She wondered if she said no what he would do. Stay the night with her? She set that thought out of her mind.

"Yeah, my dad will be back later tonight," she replied not feeling so sure about her well being anymore.

Mori thought about it for a second and said, "I'm going to take these to Kyoya," he then went about his way picking up every piece of paper.

Haruhi helped him, picking up every last disgusting paper with the horrid words written on them. They both reached for the last piece of paper at the same time and their hands accidentally touched.

Haruhi felt a shock, an electric zap that spread through her body from the touch. She pulled away quickly watching the paper flutter back towards the ground. She had surely felt something when their hands touched each other. She hoped it was just her being weird and Mori hadn't noticed.

Regardless if he had noticed she apologized, "Sorry," she said quickly.

"All's fine," he said picking up the last piece of evidence.

Haruhi felt scared suddenly, more scared than she had in a long time and she wondered if Mori sensed it because he then offered her, "I promise I will protect you. No matter what. I will be here for you Haruhi"

And then it happened. He smiled. Sure it was just the corners of his lips turning up into a very small smile, but she noticed. Just his smile alone made her feel ten times better and safer knowing she was being guarded by someone like Mori.

"Thank you, Mori."

Then Mori walked away towards his car, got inside, and rode off. Haruhi could still feel where their hands had touched and she took a deep well needed breath.

_What was this she was feeling?_

Regardless of what it was, she hurried inside and locked the door.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I really love knowing people like what I have written. The next chapter will be up soon!  
-Krista**


End file.
